La historia de la otra reina de las nieves
by FrozenHeart444
Summary: Post-Almas congeladas/Leve Helsa and Kristanna. Selena es una chica con poderes de hielo que cometió muchos errores en el pasado por culpa de una profecía, al conocer a Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans y Olaf cambio por completo pero hay una historia detrás de ella que vale la pena sada en el guion original de Frozen y en el cuento de "La reina de las nieves"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola a todos, primero que nada quiero decirles que si no han leído anteriores fic míos, probablemente este se les haga algo confuso….**

* * *

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 1 : El origen de todo**

**(Pov Selena)**

Es increíble al fin tener una familia de verdad, me sorprendió el gran recibimiento, al principio me costó bastante adaptarme Arendelle, la gente me tenía algo de miedo porque hace unos años cause una tormenta de nieve al igual que la reina Elsa, y no los culpo, yo me doy miedo a mi mis a veces….pero me alegra que todo esté bien, me gustaba pasar un tiempo con mi nueva familia, era algo peculiar, una reina de las nieves, una pelirroja, un montañés, un príncipe que antes fue perverso y un muñeco de nieve, ahora que lo pienso creo que Anna era la más normal de la familia…..y actualmente la familia es más grande, hay otra reina de las nieves, ósea yo, unos monstruos de nieve, aunque no los considero monstruos, solo….muñecos de nieve más grandes y fuertes, Porque ser fuerte no nos hace unos monstruos, y claro, los 3 hijos de Anna y Kristoff, Andrew, Kristina y Elias, Kristina y Andrew tenían 4 años y Elías tenía 3, me encantaba jugar con esos 3 pequeños, ellos nunca se preguntaron nada de mi pasado y estaba aliviada…o al menos lo estaba, hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió la "GRAN" idea de decirles a los niños lo que ocurrió, mis pequeños sobrinos adoptivos, me preguntaron lo que yo tenía por responder

**(Fin Pov Selena)**

-TIA SELENA- Grita la pequeña Kristina corriendo junto con Andrew y Elías lo que hace que Selena se acerque

-¿Qué ocurre pequeños?- Dice Selena entre risas, esos pequeños la hacían reír y mucho

-Mami nos conto una historia-Dice Andrew

-Interesante ¿Cuál?- Dice Selena

-la de cómo te conocieron- Dice Kristina

-Oh…¿ah sí?- Responde Selena

-SI- Dice Andrew

-Interesante pero….- Dice Selena

-¿Por qué eras mala?- Dice Kristina, claramente interrumpiendo a Selena

-eh….yo…..- Dice Selena-niños yo…no se qué decirles….en el pasado me equivoque bastante pero…lo importante es que ahora todos estamos bien- Dice Selena

-Cuéntanos- Dice Kristina

-¿contarles?- Pregunta Selena levantando una ceja

-si….¿porque antes eras mala?- Completa Kristina

-es una larga historia….- Dice Selena

-Pues…tenemos tiempo- Dice Elías

-Muy bien….les contare- Dice Selena quien luego da un largo suspiro, decirle a sus sobrinos todo lo que hizo sería difícil, pero si no les contaba quizás ellos pensarían mal y no confiarían en ella, los niños tienen mucha imaginación. Así que Selena empezó a narrar todo, empezando desde donde vinieron sus poderes

_Todo empezó….por el origen de mis poderes…..Era el día de bodas de mi tátara tátara….bueno…MUCHOS TATARA…. Abuela, Amelia, ella fue la única mujer que pudo conquistar a mi…también muchos tátara….abuelo, el rey Ronaldo, ellos dos se iban a casar, sin embargo mi abuelo antes tenía planeado casarse con otra mujer, la princesa Marisela, la cual entro en furia al enterarse de que su prometido la había remplazado, lo que mis abuelos no esperaban, es que la princesa Marisela trabajaba con...brujería…. El día de la boda la princesa se apareció con una capa con capucha _

_-Vaya Vaya, que linda reunión hay por aquí- Dice Marisela _

_-¿Qué quieres?- Ronaldo _

_-bueno…quería casarme contigo pero…tu cambiaste de parecer por lo que veo….- Dice Marisela _

_-Yo no te amaba- Dice Ronald _

_-¿y eso me importa? Yo si…y mucho- Dice Marisela- y tú me tratas así…y me dejas…Por esta mujer de rancho…. –_

_-YA BASTA- Grita Ronaldo _

_-No…..yo te amaba, pero atacare a lo que más te importa…tu familia o más bien..Tu futura familia y tu reino….- Dice Marisela _

_-¿Qué?- Pregunta Ronaldo confundido _

_Marisela saco un bastón y comenzó a decir un montón de palabras raras hasta que llego a la parte que lastimosamente Ronaldo, Amelia y todos sus invitados entendieron…. _

_-Cuando nazca otra niña en esta familia, ella va a ser muy especial….será linda si, será amable también, pero eso es solo el comienzo…porque después de esto se los advierto, ella nacerá con poderes escalofriantes, sufrirá y todo lo bueno de ella se desvanecerá, y gracias a ella, este reino quedara completamente congelado…y enterrado bajo la nieve, su niña seguirá la profecía….se la reina de las nieves- Dicho esto Marisela de fue dejando asustados a todos, muchos pensaron que estaba loca y que era una mentira, Pero Ronaldo y Amelia, sabían que era completamente real_

-que loco- Dice Krtistina interrumpiendo

-Si, BRUJA MALA- Dice Andrew lo cual hace que Selena suelte una risita

-Bueno, seguimos?- Pregunta Selena

-SI, CUENTA MAS- Dice Kristina

-Ok- Dice Selena volviendo a narra la historia

_Y después de eso por suerte para la familia, nacieron varones y varones y mas varones…hasta que al fin…nací yo…Aunque mis padres no sabían de la profecía por lo que no se preocuparon y yo no mostré indicios de tener poderes un año después nació mi hermana menor, la llamaron Marie _, mis padres nos querían mucho, bueno…mas a Marie, porque era la menor y todo eso….pero bueno, pasaron los años y los años, Marie y yo éramos muy cercanas, un día en el que cumplí 7 y Marie tenía 6 fuimos afuera del castillo y conocimos a un amable niño llamado Thai, así que decidimos ir a jugar con el

_-¿están seguros de esto?- Pregunta Marie acercándose a un árbol _

_-Claro, lo hago todo el tiempo- Dice Thai subiéndose al árbol _

_-Se ve divertido…- Dice Selena mientras se sube -¿no vienes Marie?- _

_-No gracias, me quiero quedar aquí- Dice Marie _

_-Ok- Dice Selena _

_-Oh, mira la vista- Dice Thai arriba del árbol _

_-Oh- Dice Selena recién llegando a la cima-¿Qué es?_

_-la alta montaña, la montaña más alta y peligrosa del mundo entero – Dice Thai- unos dicen que hay un hermoso rio con árboles, otros dicen que hay mucho mas, si uno quiere escaparse del mundo, JA, La alta montaña es perfecta – _

_-Quisiera ir- Dice Selena _

_-Lo sé, yo igual…¡Oye! Y si le preguntas a tus padres si puedes ir conmigo cuando seamos grandes?- Dice Thai _

_-BUENA IDEA- Dice Selena bajándose del árbol- Les preguntare ahora, adiós Thai- Dice ella llevándose a Marie _

_Selena y Marie volvieron al castillo y empezaron a correr y jugar y Selena le lanzo un rayo de hielo en el trasero _

_-AUCH ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso y yo no?- Dice Marie _

_-No lo sé, solo sé que puedo…- Dice Selena _

_-¿y nuestros padres lo saben- Pregunta Marie _

_-No, pero pronto les diré….- Dice Selena _

_-Más te vale- Dice Marie _

_-Aunque…aun me pregunto ¿porque los tengo?…- Dice Selena_

_-Ojala pudiéramos saberlo, pues bueno, la vida está llena de misterios- Dice Marie _

Antes de que Selena pudiera continuar su relato Anna llego a la habitación e interrumpió

-Niños, ¿Qué hacen?- Pregunta Anna

-La tía Selena nos cuenta su historia- Dice Andrew

Dicho eso Anna se sentó al lado de sus hijos

-quiero escucharla- Dice Anna

-Ok, pero ni pienses que la contare desde el principio….- Dice Selena

-Ok….KRISTOFF, VEN A OÍR LA HISTORIA- Dice Anna, Kristoff logro escucharla y entro en la habitación seguido de Olaf quien estaba con el

-¿es enserio?- Pregunta Selena

-es enserio- Dice Anna

-GENIAL, AMO LAS HISTORIAS- Dice Olaf

-Ok, Ok, pero ni piensen que la contare desde el principio- Dice Selena volviendo a contar la historia

_Selena espero a sus padres mientras Marie se fue a dar un baño, al llegar sus padres ella salió disparada hacia ellos para hablarles_

_-Hola Mami, Hola Papi- Dice Selena _

_-Hola Selena- Dicen sus padres, el rey Ricardo y la reina Serena _

_-Oigan, debo preguntarles algo…¿puedo ir a la alta montaña cuando sea grande?-Dice Selena _

_-Lo siento hija, es muy peligrosa y tu eres muy débil, además eres una princesa, no podrías defenderte si algo malo te pasara- Dice el Rey Ricardo _

_-Sabia que dirían eso…porque hay otra cosa que quiero contarles yo…- Dice Selena pero nuevamente el contar su relato es interrumpid _

-Debo ir al baño- Dice Andrew mientras interrumpe la historia

-¿enserio?- Dice Selena algo fastidiada

-Lo siento pero..¡ME URGEEEEEE! – Dice Andrew saliendo de la habitación

-creo que la historia tendrá que esperar un momento más….- Dice Selena

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con el fic prometido XD**** por si probablemente es la primera vez que leen un fic mio quizás se les haga confuso, y lo lamento, este fic trata mas de...un personaje que prácticamente no existe en la película...bueno, iba a existir...Selena es mas o menos un representación de la malvada Elsa y bueno, ha tenido un buen recibimiento en los fics que he hecho con ella asi que decidi hacer una historia protagonizada con ella, y de hecho no solo eso...también es mas o menos una representación de como seria Frozen si Elsa hubiera sido la villana, así que si les interesa la malvada Elsa probablemente les guste...o no...solo cambien el nombre Selena por Elsa, Marie por Anna y ya esta, tienen frozen versión Elsa malvada XD, pero enserio, por favor denle una oportunidad al fic :( **

**Bueno, por el momento decidí hacer el primer capitulo dando a saber el origen de los poderes de Selena, es decir, en frozen no lo hicieron (antes lo iban a ser pero no se que paso...) asi que como es una representación de Elsa como villana pensé que seria buena idea usar...unas cuantas escenas e ideas eliminadas de la película, el siguiente capitulo contara con la aparición especial de Elsa y Hans XD y un poco mas de los padres de Selena Vs los poderes de ella, y si no van a leer ni un poco les daré un Spoiler...Marie muere...Okno, bueno, si han leido otros fics mios como ya dije antes sabran que Marie muere, lo he dejado mas que claro...pero si no lo han leido...UPS :) Okno XD pero pensé que era necesario dejarlo claro otra vez... bueno, los vere en el proximo capitulo, bye...  
**

***FrozenHeart444***


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 2**

-ya termine- Dice Andrew

-GENIAL, continuemos con la historia- Dice Selena

_**(Pov Selena)**_

_Estaba a punto de decirle a mis padres lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionarían _

_**(fin del Pov Selena)**_

_-Yo….yo…- Dice Selena pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo decírselos así que en vez de hablar decidió usar su poder y creó un muñeco de nieve y después hizo nevar en la habitación, sus padres se asustaron y la tomaron del brazo y la encerraron en su habitación para hablar con ella _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a practicar brujería?- Pregunta el padre de Selena _

_-¿brujería? Yo nací con este don…- Dice Selena _

_-¿don? No es un don, es una maldición- Dice el padre de Selena _

_-Pero no es justo, yo no pedí nacer así…solo paso- Dice Selena _

_-BASTA- Dice el padre de Selena-te quedaras aquí encerrada hasta nuevo aviso- _

_-pero Papi…- Dice Selena _

_-sin peros…- Dice el, retirándose de la habitación _

_-No es justo….- Dice Selena _

**(Pov Selena)**

_La noche cayo y Marie fue a buscarme, ella quería que yo le hiciera un muñeco de nieve, la verdad no se para que, yo hacia los míos para tener compañía no para jugar cuando se me diera la gana, Marie no dejaba de molestarme así que bajamos hacia el salón principal donde le hice su estúpido muñeco de nieve , pero a ella no le gusto, no sé porque, era igual a ella….pero igual, se enojo, me enoje y le lance un rayo de hielo a su corazón y su cabello se torno blanco, nuestros padres nos escucharon y agarraron a Marie, sin antes haberme regañado de la manera más fea posible me dijeron "Demonio" "Bestia" "Monstruo" "Bruja" etc, ¿quién diría que todo eso venia de las personas que se habían llamar "Mis padres"? Mis padres tuvieron que irse para buscar a una especie de "Trolls" que Vivian en Dinamarca…de hecho hay muchos en cientos de países….asi que los buscaron pero me dejaron a mi sola, al volver Marie tenía el pelo aun blanco pero raramente tenía un collar, mis padres me explicaron que el collar daba fuerzas a su corazón para que no la volviera a congelar, me sentí aliviada porque…no sé porque lo había hecho pero…mis padres estaban MUY enojados conmigo, así que esta vez no dudaron ni un segundo más para encerrarme otra vez _

_Habían pasado unos cuantos meses pero…creo que ni me extrañaban, podía escuchar todo lo que se decía tras las puertas….y…dolía mucho… _

_**(fin del Pov Selena)**_

_-Mami- Pregunta Marie _

_-¿si hija?-responde ella _

_-¿sabes porque Selena tiene poderes?- Pregunta Marie _

_-No pero…sería interesante saberlo…pero me alegra que tu no los tengas, esos poderes son tan….ahg, no quiero ni mencionarlos- Dice la madre de Selena y Marie _

_-¿tú me quieres?- Dice Marie _

_-Claro, eres la mejor hija que he tenido..- Dice ella mientras abraza a Marie _

_Y pasaron los años y los años, mientras que Marie podía tener la libertad de salir a donde quisiera y tener el amor de sus padres, Selena estaba condenada a estar encerrada, se creaba muñecos de nieve para no sentirse sola y a veces la visitaba su tutor, el Sr hogwart (cualquier parecido con el nombre de la escuela de Harry potter es mera coincidencia…) el la educaba para que pronto pudiera ser una gran reina, aunque Selena no le veía sentido, para eso faltaba mucho y además sus padres no la dejaban salir, la puerta se podía abrir desde afuera pero no desde adentro asi que cualquiera podía entrar cuando se le diera la gana, Marie entraba para burlarse de ella y llevarse sus cosas, Aunque Selena no entendía porque antes eran buenas amigas y ahora la traba así. _

_Y siguieron pasando los años hasta que llego el día en el que Selena tenía 14 años y Marie 13. Selena estaba decidida a escaparse del castillo para poder salir y sentir el aire fresco, sus poderes habían mejorado un poco así que aprovecho eso para romper su ventana y escapar por ahí, pero antes se puso un sombrero para que nadie notara su "Peculiar cabello" se puso un vestido de campesina y salió, sintiendo al fin la libertad, al salir fue a comprar un poco de comida, sin notar que encontraría a un amigo de la infancia _

_-Disculpe….- Dice Selena _

-TENGO HAMBRE- Dice Kristina interrumpiendo el relato

-¿No te puedes esperar?- Pregunta Selena

-No, enserio, no puedo – Dice Kristina

-Hola a todos- Dice Elsa entrando a la habitación seguida de Hans –trajimos comida para todos

-HURRA- Dice Kristina agarrando la comida

-¿Qué hacen?- Pregunta Hans

-La tía Selena nos cuenta una historia- Dice Andrew

-Genial ¿podemos escucharla?- pregunta Elsa

-¿ya qué? Pero les advierto…no la contare desde un principio

-Entendido- Dicen Elsa y Hans

-¿en que estaba? Ah si, yo…- Dice Selena pero es interrumpida

-Tengo Sed- Dice Elias

-OH, POR FAVOR- Dice Selena

-Lo siento- Dice Elias

-te traeré agua- Dice Anna mientras se va

-enserio, les juro que si fuera mala aun ya todos estarían congelados…..y rotos en miles de pedacitos mientras….- Dice Selena

Después de un rato Anna llego con el agua para Andrew y Selena pudo continuar con el relato

-_Buenos dias,bienvenidos al negocio de T y A, en que puedo servir...¿Selena?- Dice el joven al ver el rostro de la joven _

_-Thai?- Responde ella mientras lo abraza- VAYA, hace tiempo que no te veía _

_-Ni yo a ti- Responde el -¿que paso? ¿porque no saliste mas?- Pregunta el _

_-Es complicado- Dice Selena _

_-Bueno...me alegra mucho verte- Dice el- _

_-EJEM...- Dice una niña _

_-Oh lo siento...Selena, ella es Alice...mi hermana menor - Dice Thai _

_-Hola, mucho gusto- Dice Selena -soy la princesa Selena, mucho gusto_

_-¿Selena? ¿princesa Selena? Su majestad- Dice Alice dando una reverencia _

_-Tranquila, Tranquila, no soy de esas princesas...puedes tratarme como una chica normal- Responde ella _

_-Ok...es un placer Selena- Dice Alice _

_-El placer es mio- Dice Selena-¡esperen!...¿que Hora es?- Pregunta Selena _

_-11:14 AM- Responde Alice _

_-11:14? OH NO, YA ES TARDE- Grita Selena- fue un gusto verlos-_

_-espera...¿volveremos a verte?- Dice Thai _

_-Espero que si- Dice Selena marchándose_

_Al volver a su hogar Selena entro por la ventana, trato de estar muy atenta de que nadie estuviera cerca de su habitación, escondió su canasta con la que quería comprar alimentos pero no pudo por falta de tiempo y se recostó en el cama_

_-¿donde estabas?- Pregunto una voz femenina que Selena no tardo en reconocer_

* * *

Hola a todos, WOW, estoy tan emocionada con este Fic, recibí 5 Reviews en el primer capitulo, se que no es mucho pero...para mi si, siempre tengo com , así que estoy emocionada y pienso responderlos

**azura grandchester potter : Gracias, y me alegra de que te recuerde al rey león 3 porque...bueno según una nota que leí, Frozen algunas personas les recuerda al rey leon, asi que queria que "Almas congeladas" recordara mas o menos al rey león 2 (por lo del amor prohibido y eso...) y este al rey leon 3...o algo así XD**

**F : Muchas gracias, y me parece genial que quieras saber mas sobre la historia de este personaje **

**karel : Muchas gracias :D **

**The princess of the ice-magic : Si, me ha parecido buena idea el hecho de tener una versión de Frozen pero mas apegada a la reina de las nieves, pero igual, quizás si fuera asi Frozen no seria la película animada mas taquillera de la historia , asi que, no hicieron tan mal**

**harrieth : Gracias, y no, Elsa y Hans no tienen hijos todavía**

**Bueno, ahora quiero aclarar algo : lamento si la historia no esta avanzando tan rápido pero...primero quieres poner los detalles principales que serán importantes a medida que transcurra el fic y lo menos importante es lo que menos detallo porque...también se explicara a medida que el fic avanze y no quiero sentir que todo de repente...ya saben...se repite y eso... **

**Bueno, eso fue todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**FrozenHeart444**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 3**

_-¿Marie? ¡OH TORPE! Casi me matas de un susto- Dice Selena_

_-Contesta, ¿Dónde estabas?- Responde Marie _

_-No es de tu incumbencia- Dice Selena_

_-No, si lo es Selena, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?- Dice Marie _

_-Solo Salí un rato….quise aprovechar que mis poderes de han regulado un poco- Dice Selena _

_-Sabes que TU no puedes salir- Dice Marie _

_-Lo sé pero….- Dice Selena _

_-Sin peros….mira, sé que soy tu hermana menor pero…¡vamos! Ahora yo actuó como la mayor mientras tu andas de inmadura escapándote y pensando que puedes hacer lo que quieras – Dice Marie _

_-Creo que lo merezco, he estado gran parte de mi vida encerrada sin ninguna razón, escuchando como vienes y dices las cosas que te convienen para hacerme quedar mal todo el tiempo- Dice Selena _

_-Tu estas encerrada porque eres un peligro Selena…y lo sabes….y no digo lo que me conviene, digo la verdad..- Dice Marie _

_-No, tú dices lo que piensas…no tienes idea de lo que debo soportar, a mis padres, la presión, las clases para ser reina…A TI- Dice Selena _

_-No, pero puedo hacerme una idea…y no es nada- Dice Marie _

_-¿es que debes ser…tan…así…conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?- Dice Selena a Marie pero antes de que pudiera responder el señor Hogwarts entro _

_-Su alteza, es hora de sus clases – Dice el señor Hogwarts _

_-Mejor me voy- Dice Marie mientras deja la habitación_

_Y cuando Selena iba a continuar con su relato…alguien más interrumpió _

-¿puedo ir al baño?- Dice Olaf

-Olaf, eres un muñeco, no puedes ir al baño- Dice Selena

-Si Andrew puede, YO TAMBIEN- Dice Olaf

-¿es una broma?- Dice Selena algo irritada

-No- Dice Olaf

-AHG, pero Olaf, no puedes…- Dice Selena -¿sabes qué? Olvídalo….solo ve…-

-YUJUUUUUUUUUUU- Dice Olaf corriendo hasta el baño

-Este…será un LARGOOOO día….- Dice Selena

Después de un rato Olaf volvió del baño

-¿ya hiciste tus necesidades?- Dice Selena

-No…descubrí que no puedo…- Dice Olaf

-pe…pe…pe…PERO YO TE DIJE- Grita Selena enojada

-¡Cálmate!- Dice Elsa

-cierto…tienes razón….debo..Calmarme…lo siento Olaf, bueno…¿en que estaba?- Dice Selena –ah sí, yo estaba en mis clases…

_-¡Muy bien su alteza- Dice el señor Hogwarts_

_-Gracias- Dice Selena algo deprimida _

_-¿Qué ocurre su alteza?- Pregunta el señor Hogwarts_

_-tan solo….¿cuando seré libre?- Pregunta Selena _

_-Me temo…que eso solo se lo responderá usted misma?- responde el señor Hogwarts _

_-Pero…no entiendo….- Dice Selena _

_-Algún día cuando usted misma se sienta libre será libre, puedes escaparte, puedes dejar este castillo…pero mientras que no te sientas completamente libre de todo…nunca sentirás la libertad- Dice el señor Hogwarts_

_-…jamás lo pensé así- Dice Selena _

_-Nadie lo hace su alteza…- Dice el señor Hogwarts _

_-¡SELENA!-Grita el padre de Selena quien entra a la habitación de un solo golpe-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ESCAPARAS?- Dice el padre de Selena lo cual hace que ella se quede quieta sin decir una sola palabra hasta que al fin reacciono _

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunta Selena algo temblorosa _

_-Tu hermana nos lo conto- Dice la madre de Selena entrando a la habitación _

_-¿A dónde fuiste?- Pregunta el padre de Selena _

_-Al pueblo- Responde Selena _

_-Lastimaste a alguien?-Pregunta el padre de Selena _

_-¿Qué? NO- Responde Selena _

_-¿Qué rayos pasa por tu mente? ¿QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES UN PELIGRO PARA LAS AFUERAS DEL REINO? ERES UN MONS– Dice el padre de Selena _

_-Lo siento…yo tan solo…- Dice Selena_

_-DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR MOCOSA- Grita el padre de Selena lo cual hace que ella se quede quieta pero con lagrimas en sus ojos –tu madre y yo nos iremos de viaje a Arendelle para tratar unos asuntos comerciales, MAS TE VALE QUE NO TE ESCAPES, recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho…- Dice el padre de Selena _

_-"Eres un peligro para todos, ocúltate y nunca te encariñes con alguien de las afueras del reino, porque al final le aras daño" ya lo sé, ya lo sé…- Dice Selena _

_-Que te quede claro…bueno…es hora de partir…adiós- Dice el padre de Selena de forma seca y cortante llevándose a su esposa , al irse Selena se lanzo al piso y soltó en llanto. el señor Hogwarts levanto a Selena y la sentó cerca de la ventana para que se calmara, pero no fue así, solo observo a sus padres tratando a Marie como "La mejor hija de todas" otra vez….. solo veía como ellas los abrazaba y ellos hacían lo mismo por ella, una despedida mucho las cálida que el frio y seco "Adiós" que le dio su padre y el grandioso "NADA" que le dio su madre _

_-ellos te quieren Selena….- Dice el señor Hogwarts_

_-Sí, claro…como no- Dice Selena con sarcasmo y unas cuentas lagrimas en sus ojos-Marie siempre ha sido la favorita….y siempre será así….- Dice Selena viendo por la ventana como sus padres se montan en el barco _

_Después de un rato Marie entro en la habitación y…se formo un gran problema…. Ella empezó a llevarse muchas cosas de ahí _

_-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Selena _

_-Me gustan más tus zapatos que los míos, así que me llevare los tuyos- Dice Marie , antes de que Selena siguiera con el relato , hubo otra interrupción_

_-_¿le gustaban mas tus zapatos que los tuyos?- Pregunta Elsa-¿Enserio?

-Sí, sí, déjame continuar…- Dice Selena volviendo a contar lo que ocurrió 

_-DAMELOS- Grita Selena _

_-¿A QUE NO?- Dice Marie corriendo por la habitación pero se tropieza y rompe una de los "Globos de nieve" favoritos de Selena-Ups….._

_-ese…..ese globo me lo dio mi abuela en mi cumpleaños…..fue la UNICA que me dio un regalo ese día….- Dice Selena _

_-no sabía….- Dice Marie a punto de marcharse de la habitación _

_-¿ES LO UNICO QUE DIRAS? ¿NO SABIA? ¿NI UNA DISCULPA DARAS?—Grita Selena demasiado enojada, estaba tan enojada que lanzo un rayo que atravesó la ventana y cayó al mar, después de eso el mar empezó a descontrolarse sin que Selena o Marie se dieran cuenta –SI NO FUERA POR ESE TORPE PROTECTOR QUE SE PUSIERON DE NIÑA, JURO QUE TE HUBIERA MATADO YA-Grita Selena, aunque no sabía porque decía eso, era como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera controlando para actuar de esa manera, ella no quería hacer tanto escándalo por un "Globo de nieve" o por "sus zapatos" ni siquiera la rabia que le tenía a Marie la hacía actuar así pero…ese día realmente no era un día común , era como di…algo siniestro la estuviera obligando actuar fuera de si _

_-Ok…Ok…..yo mejor me voy..Monstro…-Dice Marie dejando la habitación _

_-Selena…¿Qué te ocurrió?- Pregunta el señor Hogwarts_

_-No lo sé….- Dice Selena con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos _

_**(Pov Selena) **_

_A la mañana siguiente un hombre entro al castillo y nos informo a Marie, a muchos sirvientes y a mi…de que mis padres habían…fallecido, por un extraño comportamiento que tuvo el mar el día anterior, unos testigos dijeron que fue causado por un extraño "Rayo de hielo" las personas que no tenían conocimientos de mis poderes dijeron que…estaban locos….pero en el castillo…oh…todos sabían que la culpable de la muerte de mis padres….era yo…._

_**(Fin del Pov Selena)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 4**

_-¡Bien hecho reinita de hielo!-Dice Marie con un tono sarcástico mientras abandona la habitación _

_**(Pov Selena) **_

_Todo iba de mal en peor, desde la muerte de mis padres, todos me odiaban, Marie les conto a los empleados del castillo que yo los mate a propósito porque estaba enojada, solo conto lo mío y lo modifico…no conto que ellos fueron malos conmigo, no conto que ella me hizo enojar y se la ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo molestándome…nada…para ella , el único monstruo soy yo….nadie más, yo soy la mala, yo soy la culpable…solo yo….me sentía terrible, todos pensaban mal de mí y….no tenia las fuerzas para salir, ni para recibir clases de reina….._

_-Señorita Selena…es tiempo de sus clases-Me dice mi tutor tocando la puerta, la cual yo estaba bloqueando ya que estaba recostada en el suelo llorando _

_-No estoy de humor-digo yo con la voz algo quebrada, el lo entendió y no lo escuche mas…debió haberse ido…._

_las visitas de Marie a mi habitación se reducían cada vez más…. Solo iba a robarme cosas e insultarme…pero ya me daba igual….como sea, paso 1 año, yo tenía 15 y Marie 14, el pueblo exigía a un gobernante para el reino y como no quedaba más opción…..dijeron que yo tenía que ser la reina antes de tiempo…¡FUE HORRIBLE! Haberme enterado de que mientras muchas chicas de 15 se preocupaban por divertirse y…bueno…ser chicas normales….yo tenía que dirigir un reino…. ¿la gente se volvió loca? Como rayos a los 15 iba a gobernar? Ósea repito…15 ¡15! Sé que tengo experiencia gracias a mis clases pero…no me siento lista…y lo peor..nadie protesto, todos estaban de acuerdo…..no tenia edad ni experiencia suficiente….la tenia pero estaba incompleta….el reino no puedo creer que estuviera TAN desesperado para llegar al límite de obligar a una chica de 15 años a ser reina…porque ni me avisaron, dijeron "Serás reina y punto, o si no este reino sufrirá las consecuencias" y eso me lo dijo mi tío que gobernaba otro reino…si mi tío quería atacar al reino porque yo no fuera la reina….ni me imagino lo que querrán hacer otras personas….estaba muy nerviosa….pasaron unos cuentos meses y ya era el día tan esperado por todos…"Mi coronación"….mi HORRIBLE coronación….. _

_-Hola- Dice Marie entrando a mi habitación sin permiso, estaba hecha un desastre _

_-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunte _

_-Un cerdo…no, no, un Pie de cerdo…No, un pie y un cerdo…y el océano…- Dice Marie , la verdad aunque sonara confuso sé lo que había pasado, ella cuando entraba a mi habitación me contaba sobre un niño que la odiaba, llamado Anders….el tenia un cerdo…debió haberlo perdido y Marie debió tratar de agárralo…..y por eso debe estar hecha un desastre _

_-¿y mi vestido rosa?- Pregunta Marie _

_-Lo sacaste de aquí la semana pasada – Le respondo _

_-¡Cierto! Esta sucio…- Dice Marie mientras busca muchos vestidos en mi armario, también zapatos, de hecho me aventó uno que casi me da en la cabeza _

_-Oye, no lo avientes- Le digo algo enfadada _

_-Lo siento….¿qué te parece esto?- Dice Marie mientras me enseña un vestido morado con puntos verdes _

_-Nag, te odio pero no usaras eso en mi coronación….te hace ver pálida…..- Le digo , lo cual hace que ella se ría, es raro, es la primera vez en años que paso un rato con Marie sin que nos estemos a punto de matar….era agradable, pero algo me decía que no duraría mucho... Marie entro a mi armario otra vez y exclamo ¿¡Que es esto!? Y salió con un vestido gigante y yo me reí un poco-es un regalo-_

_-¿de quién?- Pregunta Marie _

_-No lo sé, nadie en particular….- Le digo…. _

_-JA, es lindo….ULALA, mis caderas por aquí…mis caderas por acá, o lo siento joven…¿lo golpe con mis caderas? Ups…- Dice Marie _

_-jejeje, ya basta- Le digo sonriendo _

_-Ok, buscare algo mas- Dice Marie entrando otra vez al armario, esta vez salió con un vestido azul y unos zapatos rojos…_

_-EH? No, no, no, esos zapatos son míos…..sé que el vestido también pero…los zapatos son especiales para mi….. me los regalo mi abuela- Le digo _

_-pero combinan…y además arruine los míos por accidente- Dice Marie_

_-Bien, eso ya es tu culpa- Le digo _

_-lo siento, es que estoy TAN emocionada- Dice Marie mientras se acerca a mi_

_-Pues si sigues emocionándote terminaras rompiéndote algo- Le digo mientras la ayudo acomodarse su vestido_

_-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan amargada?- Me pregunta _

_-No se….¿cuándo vas dejar de insultar cada cosa que hago?-Le respondo _

_- En este momento no te estoy insultando…por favor déjame usar los zapatos- Dice Marie con una sonrisa _

_-Ahg, está bien- Le digo mientras le ofrezco los zapatos _

_-¡SI¡-exclama ella mientras se los pone _

_-Ah, por cierto, ten esto-Le digo mientras agarro un regalo _

_-¿es para mí? –Me pregunta Marie _

_-Es PARA la coronación- le respondo- es tradición -_

_-…me quieres, tu si me quieres- Me dice _

_-Ahg, sabía que no lo tomarías enserio…- le digo mientras escondo el regalo _

_-NO, DAMELO-Me grita mientras me avienta al piso y busca el regalo _

_-MARIE, BASTA-Le digo mientras agarro el regalo otra vez pero ella se pone detrás de mí y empieza a luchar para tratar de obtenerlo y dijo que mis manos estaban heladas….creo que ella debería saber porque…pero bueno, ella siguió molestando–NO ME TOQUES-Le digo mientras la aviento al suelo-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE TOQUES- no sé porque me altere por algo tan simple , trate de disculparme poco después-Marie….- Pero no pude terminar ya que uno de los empleados entro a la habitación _

_-Ya es hora-Me dice, obviamente se refería a la coronación, yo estaba nerviosa pero igual respondí _

_-Ya es hora…- Dije algo nerviosa pero trate de mantener postura y salir de la habitación _

_**(Fin del Pov Selena) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia de la reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas una coronación a los 15 años?-Pregunta Elsa

-La gente está loca….- Responde Selena -¿en dónde estaba? Ah sí ….-

**(Pov Selena)**

_El empleado me había engañado, la coronación empezaba dentro de unos minutos más, me apure para nada y no me había podido disculpar con Marie, pero igual fui a pasear por el pueblo con mi vestido de coronación…el cual odiaba, era un vestido blanco con una capa roja….debía decir que si era lindo pero…lo odiaba, no era para nada mi estilo y yo jamás lo usaría a propósito, si yo hubiera elegido mi vestido….hubiera elegido uno negro largo con mangas transparentes…..pero bueno, no se puede tener lo que se quiere así que debía usar ese incomodo vestido con el incomodo peinado…porque a las estilistas se les ocurrió la idea de que la gente se asustaría con mi peculiar cabello peinado había arriba….así que bajaron todo mi cabello y me hicieron un moño tipo viejita….me veía rara…. _

_Pero en fin, solo caminaba y caminaba, despreocupada de la vida….cuando alguien choca conmigo y me caigo _

_-AUCH, oye, fíjate por dónde vas…-Le digo a la persona pero sin mirarla después levante la vista y note que era un chico…..me puse algo nerviosa, además de Thai, no había hablando con ningún chico, así que me levante y me disculpe-Lo siento….- Le dije _

_-No hay problema-Dice el -¿Quién eres?-Me pregunta _

_-Princesa Selena de Frihed-Le digo _

_-¿princesa?-pregunta el mientras hace una reverencia _

_-No, No, no, no es necesario…enserio-Le digo _

_-Ah Ok, ¿y esta lista para la coronación de su hermana mayor?-Me pregunta y yo me quedo con una cara confundida, el debe pensar que Marie es la mayor y que tiene 21, no lo culpo…la verdad hasta yo me confundiría _

_-Eh…la coronación es mía-le digo y él se queda mudo hasta que por fin habla de nuevo _

_-¿Tuya?-Pregunta algo confundido-SU MAJESTAD- dice él en voz alta y vuelve hacer una reverencia –pero espera….tienes 15 años…..-Me dice _

_-Lo sé…es algo complicado, solo sé que cuando mis padres murieron todos se volvieron locos y desesperados por un gobernante…son raros-Digo mientras sonrió un poco _

_-Tú no eres rara- Me dice él mientras me sonríe _

"_No tienes idea de cuánto" pienso mientras sonrió un poco, estábamos ahí mirándonos, hasta que recordé mi coronación –eh..me tengo que ir, nos vemos-Le digo mientras salgo corriendo _

_**(Fin del Pov Selena)**_

_Mientras tanto en la alta montaña_

_Había un chico, y una pequeña niña escalando lo que a muchos hombres les daba miedo escalar, la alta montaña, la niña tenía en una cuerda a un oso polar para subirlo….después de un rato de escalar llegaron a la cima, ese muchacho era Thai y esa niña Alice _

_-Bien Alice, aquí esta, nuestro lugar de verano-Dice Thai_

_-No olvides mencionar a Berny-Dice Alice refiriéndose al oso polar-hay que lindo, si, mi Berny ¿Quién te salvo de ese hombre malo que te trajo desde tu habitad hasta aquí? Si, fuimos nosotros ¿y quienes te aman mucho? Si, nosotros-Dice Alice jugueteando con el oso _

_-¿y les gusta?-Pregunta Thai _

_-Nos encanta, es un gran lugar de verano…¿oye vamos a la coronación de Selena?-Pregunta Alice _

_-No, no nos invito y no podemos ir-Dice Thai _

_-Podemos espiarla por una ventana o por donde sea- siguiere Alice _

_-No lo sé…..-Dice Thai _

_-Vamos….al menos cuéntame de donde la conoces-Dice Alice _

_-Ok…la conocí cuando éramos niños…- Dice Thai _

_-Ok…¿Por qué terminaron-Pregunta Alice _

_-No era mi novia….solo me gustaba, es todo- Dice Thai _

_-¿y aun te gusta?-Pregunta Alice _

_-Solo…vamos a la coronación esa…- Dice Thai mientras comienza a bajar la montaña _

_-¡ESPERA! Vamos Berny-Dice Alice mientras va con Thai _

_**(Pov Selena)**_

_Llegue a la coronación y note mucha gente esperándome, camine lentamente hacia llegar hasta el hombre que iba a coronarme…¡Genial! Estudie clases de reina pero no sé si el hombre de la coronación tiene titulo….ow, que torpe soy _

_Pasaron un tiempo…que para mí era eterno…y al fin me coronaron como la reina de Frihed. Estaba aliviada y nerviosa al agarrar mi cetro vi por la ventana y note a Thai y Alice, la gente me noto desconcentrada así que voltee la mirada hacia otro lado y ahí estaba el chico que vi….ni siquiera se su nombre…pero es lindo…._

_Unos minutos después todos entraron al castillo para almorzar, note que el chico me estuvo viendo todo el almuerzo…me puse algo nerviosa así que trate de desviar la mirada pero solo vi a Marie viéndome como siempre…con furia…._

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas y empezó el baile de celebración _

_-Reina Selena de Frihed-Dice un empleado del castillo mientras me presenta, yo voy a donde está el caminando toda nerviosa….aun no puedo creer que sea la reina _

_-Princesa Marie de Frihed-Dice el, mientras Marie llega caminando de forma bastante madura y elegante…era increíble que mi hermanita de 14 años fuera más educada que yo….el hombre se fue y nos dejo solas, Marie solo miraba a los demás invitados y yo trate de disculparme _

_-Marie…lamento lo de esta mañana yo…- le digo pero me interrumpe _

_-Hay, cierra la boca-Me dice algo enojada _

_-es..¿Es a mi?-Le pregunto algo confundida, estaba tratando de disculparme como para que me tratara así_

_-¿pues a quien más? –Me dice mientras me desvía la mirada, empecé a caminar lejos de ella y me volví a tropezar _

_-Es lindo volver a verte-Dice el chico que encontré esta mañana-lamento no haberme presentado, soy el príncipe Edgar de schön-se presenta con mucha elegancia, me llamo la atención el nombre de su reino, era muy peculiar, pero si no me equivoco, esa palabras significa "Hermoso" en Alemán, yo solo sonríe y sin darme cuenta me tomo la mano y empezó a bailar conmigo -se ve muy linda su majestad-Me dice el_

_-Gracias-le respondo algo sonrojada, vi hacia la ventana y note a Thai y Alice, por alguna razón Thai se veía algo…triste….pero decidí ignorarlo, quizás no era nada , Después Edgar dejo de bailar conmigo para depositarme de nuevo a mi lugar…el mismo lugar donde estaba Marie, quien miraba con asombro a Edgar _

_-¿Quién era ese? –Me pregunta Marie _

_-El príncipe Edgar de schön-Le respondo _

_-Es lindo-Dice Marie con tono de enamorada _

_-Si….-Le respondo _

_-Lástima que no se fijaría en ti- me dice _

_-¿disculpa?-Le pregunto _

_-no me digas que no sabes porque….¿olvidaste tus poderes? Se va a espantar si los descubre- me dice Marie _

_-No, no es cierto…- Le respondo _

_-Claro que si, eres un monstruo…..-Me dice-de hecho…es hora de que todos lo sepan-Dice Marie mientras va al centro del salón y comienza hablar en voz alta-Damas y caballeros, ustedes ya conocen a nuestra linda reina Selena…-Comienza Marie _

_-Marie basta-Le digo mientras voy hacia ella lentamente _

_-Pero ella oculta un gran secreto-continua _

_-Basta Marie-le digo _

_-Y es que….ella es una bruja-Termina ella mientras todo me miran-tiene poderes de hielo…..-después de decir eso todos empezaron a reírse. No le creían ni una palabra a Marie, hasta que ella continuo hablando _

_-¿de dónde creen que salió el rayo de hielo que alboroto el mar el día de la muerte de el rey y la reina?- Dice Marie y yo me quede en shock y empezó a dejar un rastro de hielo que me delato –es una bruja-Dice Marie, escuche murmuros en la habitación y decidí alejarme _

_¿POR QUE HUYES? ¿Por qué sabes que lo que digo es verdad? ERES UN MONSTRUO, UNA BRUJA, NI SIQUIERA MERECES ESTAR AQUÍ-Me grita Marie pero yo permanezco en silencio- ¿Qué? ¿no me respondes? Sabes que es la verdad-me dice _

_-No quiero discutir contigo-Le digo _

_-¿Por qué cuando hablamos de esto siempre responde eso? Sabes que es la verdad, ¿no? PUES RESPONDE Y DEJA DE HACERTE LA NIÑA BUENA- Me grita Marie _

_-Ya cállate Marie-le digo _

_-¿Por qué?...SOLO ESTAS ENVIDIOSA DE QUE NO SEA UNA BRUJA AMARGADA COMO TU-Dice ella _

_-YA BASTA-Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras abro la puerta del salón y me voy llorando hasta el jardín, por alguna razón alguien me siguió hasta ese sitio_

* * *

**Y aquí traigo el capitulo 5 de "La historia de la reina de las nieves" use varias escenas de frozen y otras escenas de la película, que fueron eliminadas, como la de "Conoce a Kristoff" que fue utilizada para Thai y Alice también use el encuentro de Anna y Hans pero modificado para Selena y Edgar, y "La fiesta se acabo" o al menos solo la parte de la discusión pero modificada también, y quiero decir que usare canciones eliminadas de frozen...y en algunas les cambiare algo la letra y tratare de adaptar otras al español...la que mas me emociona escribir ya es "Lif too short" XD **

**FrozenHeart444**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 6**

-Reina Selena- Dice una voz masculina detrás de mi

-Prince Edgar-Respondo algo confundida-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Quería asegúrame de que…estuviera bien –Me dice Edgar mientras se acerca y se sienta al lado mío

-Estoy bien…es normal en Marie…ella siempre ha sido así… -Le respondo

-Pues….que mal porque…eres demasiado linda como para que te traten así-Me dice el

-Gracias…-le respondo-pero…creo que ya me acostumbre…es decir, no la culpo…soy una bruja..-respondo

-No, no lo eres-Dice el mientras se acerca más a mi-si quiere majestad…puedo cobrar…una pequeña venganza para su hermanita…si me permite… -Me propone

-¿lo dices enserio? ¿Venganza? No, no, no, yo jamás le aria eso a Marie…-Le digo

-Solo piénselo su majestad….-Me dice él mientras se va y me deja pensativa, no sabía qué hacer..¿de qué clase de venganza hablaba?

Estaba muy intrigada así que volví adentro del palacio, la gente me veía normal…como si no supieran lo de mis poderes…era raro…pero igual me sentí confiada, me acerca a Edgar y le pregunte sobre la venganza, no sé porque…era como si alguien más me controlara para hacerlo, el me dijo que podría "Romperle el corazón a mi hermana" ilusionarla…y luego botarla…me pareció algo muy cruel de su parte pero…una parte de mi pensaba que estaba bien y….por alguna razón sin aviso, acepte, sin embargo el me pidió algo

-Pero antes…quiero algo….que me nombre almirante principal de su reino-Me dice

-Ah? Eh…Ok-le respondí algo confundida, no sé porque quería ese puesto… pero no me importo, solo acepte y ya

Después de eso se acerco a Marie y empezó hablar con ella y bailar, ella parecía muy feliz a su lado y lo trataba muy bien…era raro verla así…solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos y ella parecía como…completamente enamorada de él… pero..¿quién no se podría enamorar del? Era un príncipe castaño de ojos azules con muy buenos modales, un buen estado físico y además bastante encantador….

Pasaron las horas y ellos dos regresaron

-Reina Selena-Me dice Marie

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunto a Marie, ella estaba sujetando a Edgar y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ella me estaba a punto de pedir algo muy extraño

-¿me das la bendición para casarme con el príncipe Edgar?-Me pide lo más amable posible, yo quede en shock, ¿boda? Marie tenía 14 años y Edgar 16, se que en estas épocas por alguna razón está bien visto casarse con un hombre a temprana de edad pero..¿14 años? ¿boda después de haberse conocido como por 2 horas? Era algo muy apresurado…..Creo que Edgar quería terminar su plan MUY Rápido…..

-¿Boda?-Pregunto algo confundida

-Sí, boda, ya sabes…la unión de dos personas…- Me dice Marie y la interrumpo

-Sé lo que es una boda pero…Es muy pronto-Le digo a ella

-No es pronto su majestad-habla Edgar por fin

-Cierto, no es pronto-Me dice Marie

-Marie, tienes 14, Edgar 16, se conocen como por una hora…¿no crees que es muy apresurado?-Le digo

-Eres tan injusta-Me dice –NO PUEDO CREER QUE…

-Ok, Ok….les doy mi bendición-Respondo, sabía que si Marie había un berrinche algo saldría mal y ya no quería pelear mas….acepte la bendición y le pedí permiso a Marie para hablar con Edgar, ya que él me debía ciertas explicaciones…

* * *

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar, a mi abuelita le operaron el pie y mi familia y yo hemos estado ocupados cuidandola...hoy es que pude actualizar este fic...mañana no creo poder actualizar, ni este ni Arendelle High School y lo lamento...espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque haya sido muy corto...prometo que el proximo sera mejor **


	7. Chapter 7

No es por un capitulo, lo siento

Bueno, como notaran esto no es un capitulo del fic….lo que pasa es que…estuve un buen tiempo sin escribir porque estaba ayudando a cuidar a mi abuela….y tengo una especie de "Bloqueo creativo" No tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo hoy…quizás mañana o pasado mañana, no pienso abandonar el fic por nada del mundo, solo necesito unos días para volver a tener inspiración y prometo que podre actualizar la historia (No saben cómo odio hacer este anuncio, me prometí a mi misma jamás publicar algo aquí que no sea un capitulo pero…me equivoque, solo era para informarles eso)

FrozenHeart444


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia de la otra reina de las nieves**

**Capitulo 7**

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-Le pregunto a Edgar

-Tranquila, es parte del plan-Dice Edgar

-Si casarte con mi hermana es parte del plan pues…mejor que no se haga nada….has llegado demasiado lejos…-Respondo

-Lo sé..lo sé…pero tú me pediste que le rompiera el corazón y…esta es la mejor manera…-Dice Edgar

-Ni sé porque te lo pedí….Yo no podría hacerle algo malo a Marie…-Le digo…

-Pero en el fondo si…..toda la rabia comprimida que le tienes a ella está saliendo y por eso aceptaste..-Dice Edgar

-¿Seguro?-Le respondo

-Si su majestad…..eso pasa siempre-Me dice

-Está bien…seguiré con esto… -Le digo algo dudosa

-Muy bien….voy a hablar con Marie sobre la boda…-Me dice él mientras se va

(Fin del Pov Selena)

-espera espera….Marie se comprometió con un hombre que apenas conoció, que es mucho mayor que ella…a los 14 años?-Pregunta Elsa

-Pues si….-Dice Selena

-Y luego te quejas de mi, Elsa…-Dice Anna recordándole a Elsa lo que paso hace unos años

-Bien…¿pedo continuar señoritas "Arruina Recuerdos"?-Pregunta Selena

-Ok, Ok-Dicen Elsa y Anna

(Pov Selena)

Al día siguiente de mi coronación volví a ver a Edgar , el me saludo y hablamos un rato, estaba algo enojada con el pero…el me trato de una manera tan dulce ese día que…era imposible no enojarme con el…. Después Marie despertó y yo me aleje de él, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy aburrida, ser reina no es la "Novena maravilla del mundo" ….No tenía muchas responsabilidades como pensé… o Tal vez porque tenía 15 y…ese era un proceso nuevo para mí….después de un rato de vagar por el vacio del lugar….encontré una puerta que me llevo a una habitación que no había visto, crep que era como una especie de ático, al entrar encontré muchas cosas de mis padres, mis abuelos y…y los abuelos de mis abuelos…etc….pero vi un diario, era de alguien llamada "Amelia" ..lo abrí sin saber quién era ella y leí cosas de su vida

-Esta mujer tenía una vida muy interesante…-Digo de forma sarcástica, su vida era muy aburrida y su diario deprimente, estaba a punto de dejar de leerlo pero el diario cayó al suelo y se abrió en una página especifica, lo agarre y leí cosas raras

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mientras leo, hablaba sobre…que una mujer..hizo un hechizo a la futura niña de la familia….ella nacería con poderes de hielo…y estaba condenada a….congelar su reino, al instante supe que se trababa de mi….así que lance el diario y me aleje muy asustada, Salí del lugar y me encontré con Marie –yo soy….yo soy la niña….la…la reina de hielo….-Digo en voz baja

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Marie confundida

-YO SOY LA REINA DE HIELO-Grito y Marie se queda aun mas confundida

-¿de qué hablas?-Me pregunta

-Antes de nacer…alguien hechizo a nuestra familia…para que la siguiente niña naciera con poderes de hielo…..y congeladora su reino….MARIE, YO SOY LA NIÑA…toda mi vida he estado aquí para tratar de proteger las afueras del reino..cuando en verdad…tuve que proteger al reino..tantos años de soportar gritos e insultos de ustedes…cuando podía ser libre desde un principio…..-Le digo…

-Selena….-Dice Marie

-PERO NO MAS….Ya no mas Marie…ya no mas..-Digo mientras la empujo y salgo corriendo del castillo

-ATRAPENLA-Grita Marie –No puede escapar

De pronto los guardias empezaron a perseguirme por todo el lugar , hasta que al fin llegamos a la montaña más alta..la montaña que soñaba subir….los guardias llegaron pero…yo estaba oculta así que…supongo que pensaron que había subido la montaña porque…ya no estaban…se habían ido…..

-No es mala idea…-Me dije a mi misma mientras creaba una escaleras para subir esa montaña, sin los guardias detrás de mí..Tendría tiempo… La subí y después de un rato llegue a la cima, vi algunas provisiones así que supuse que ya había gente que estaba viviendo ahí….así que fui mucho más allá, fui a un lugar vacio donde nadie me molestara….Me cree un castillo de hielo…no era muy grande, pero me sentía cómoda en el…. Y sabía que era lo mejor…en mi reino todo estaba perdido…yo no podía estar ahí….porque si estaba….algo malo pasaría…pero no importa ya…no pienso regresar…. Por nada…ni por nadie….

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el otro capitulo (YAY) Me anime a volver a escribir algo...quizás suba el otro capitulo del otro fic... así que estén atentos...

Bueno, quiero hablar sobre este capitulo

En este pasa un dia después de la coronación y como notaron...Selena acaba de descubrir lo de la profecía...eso significa que...*redoble de tambores* Thai y Alice aparecerán en el próximo capitulo y conoceran a Marie...para ir tras...LA BÚSQUEDA, TAN, TAN, TAN...Okno XD y en el próximo capitulo habrá una escena eliminada de frozen...No, no es life too short, créanme...estoy ansiosa por escribir esa escena T-T

REVIEWS TIME

Ari : "Mi lindo recuerdo olvidado" es un One-shot...el fic completo se llama "Almas congeladas"

F : Muchas gracias, y si, la familia es muy importante

azura grandchester potter : Que bueno que te gustara...y si...al parecer Selena tuvo mejor recibimiento de lo que pensé


	9. Chapter 9

La historia de la otra reina de las nieves

Capitulo 8

(Pov Selena)

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que me había escapado, me sentía…libre…sentía que podía ser yo misma, sin temor a lastimar a los demás….todo parecía hermoso y perfecto en mi mente, pensé que todo estaba bien, pero como acabo de decir…era lo que yo pensaba….aveces los humanos solo temamos en cuenta nuestros puntos de vista, yo hice eso…vivía mi fantasía de libertad, sin saber lo que estaba pasando desde otro punto de vista….

(Fin del Pov Selena)

Mientras Selena se había escapado, una enorme tormenta helada lleno el reino, todo parecía perdido, la princesa Marie ofreció una recompensa para que alguien fuera a buscar a su hermana, pero habían pasado días y nadie se animaba a ir por la reina Selena, Si Marie pensaba que el dinero era suficiente para que alguien arriesgara su vida para encontrar a su hermana…estaba muy equivocada

-¿Por qué nadie quiere la recompensa? –Pregunta Marie

-Princesa….no todo el mundo está dispuesto a arriesgarse….ni por dinero…-Dice una de las sirvientas

-¿Por qué no? Todos quieren algo….y les estoy ofreciendo dinero…todos quieren dinero para salir de la condenada pobreza….-Dice Marie mientras se tumba en su cama

-Princesa Marie, si en verdad quiere conseguir a Selena…¿Por qué no va a buscarla usted?-Dice la sirvienta

-Soy muy importante y elegante como para arriesgarme y…ponerme un traje ese…de invierno….y…exponer mi piel a la nieve y….caminar y…todo eso…AHG me da asco de solo imaginarme a mi misma actuando de manera tan…SALVAJE-Dice Marie

.Ahg….ten paciencia…-se susurra la sirvienta a sí misma-Pero si usted va a buscarla…usted quedara como una heroína….y todos la amaran…..solo imagine todas las alabanzas…las recompensas….todo….Su hermana quedara expuesta como un monstruo…y usted como la heroína…-Dice la sirvienta

-No suena mala la idea pero…Selena no me haría caso….ella sospecharía de mis intenciones…-Dice Marie

-Pues…entonces…engáñela, dígale que solo la busco para disculparse y empezar todo otra vez…y para ser mejores amigas…como antes-Dice la sirvienta

-Esa es….UNA INCREIBLE IDEA…..¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Voy, AHORA MISMO a buscar….esa…ropa de invierno….Y buscare a Selena yo misma…SI…ah y si Edgar pregunta….estoy ocupada….no quiero que sepa que fui por Selena…se preocupara por mi-Dice Marie mientras se va

-ahg….¿por qué rayos acepte un trabajo aquí?-Pregunta la sirvienta

Marie había salido para buscar su ropa de invierno, encontró un traje HERMOSO, bonito, elegante, precioso….pero ya había sido rentado, así que se puso un traje común y corriente, luego salió en busca de su hermana…con cierta dificultad

-¿Cómo rayos camino con estas…botas? O lo que sea que sean…AHG- Dice Marie intentando caminar por la nieve

De repente un trineo con un osos polar atado a él, cruzo cerca de Marie y la cubrió completa de nieve

-¿Qué TE PASA TORPE?- Grita Marie

-Lo siento mucho- Dice Thai bajando del trineo para poder ayudarla

-¿Thai?- Pregunta Marie

-¿eh….y tu eres? Pregunta Thai

-Soy yo, la princesa Marie de frihed-Dice Marie

-Bueno, para ser honesto solo recuerdo a la reina Selena…pero igual….Soy Thai de….eh…ningún lugar en particular….-Dice Thai – y ella es mi hermana Alice

-HOLA-Dice Alice aun en el trineo

-como sea….escuchamos de una recompensa…por encontrar a la princesa Selena y….-Dice Thai

-¿Selena? Oh, si, si, si, ¿van a buscarla? Porque si es así…necesito ayuda porque…-Dice Marie pero es interrumpida

-Deje su "Bla, bla, bla" princesa….dejeme ver el dinero-Dice Thai

-Mírame pobretón de segunda….-Dice Marie pero es interrumpida nuevamente

-No somos pobres…somos clase media baja..-Dice Alice

-Lo que sea…ustedes no verán ni UN SOLO centavo a menos que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hermana…¿ENTENDIDO? –Dice Marie

-Ahg, Ok, pero recuerde esto princesa….lo hago por la recompensa y por Selena…-Dice Thai mientras se sube al trineo- ¿va a venir su alteza?- Dice Thai

-No me monto en nada a menos que alguien me deposite ahí….-Dice Marie

-SOLO SUBETE MAL CRIADA- Dice Alice

-¿disculpa? Soy una princesa y no tienes derecho a tratarme así-Dice Marie

-A mi no me importa que seas una princesa, ¿Ok? Me importa más un pepino que se detalle, solo mueve tu trasero real y siéntate en el trineo…¿quiere hacerlo, su alteza? –Dice Alice

-Para ser una niñita…no eres muy adorable-Dice Marie

-Para ser una princesa…no es muy majestuosa- Dice Alice

-ALICE, CALLATE, PRINCESA MARIE, SIENTESE DE UNA VEZ-Grita Thai

-Me voy a sentar porque me da la gana a MI, no porque me lo ordenas-Dice Marie mientras se sienta

-Este será un LARGO viaje-Dice Thai

* * *

HOLA, sigo viva XD, Al fin pude subir otro capitulo de este fic, lamento no subirlo antes, tuve unos días..muy ocupados...y también...me deprimí, había gente que me mandaba mensajes aquí, mas bien INSULTOS, por no subir el fic y etc, pero al menos ya todo paso y estoy aquí, espero que les guste este capitulo

FrozenHeart444


End file.
